


Slow Night, Loud Thunder

by Mayila



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: :), AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Castle, F/M, First Time, Fluff, One-Shot, PWP, Pre-Relationship, Smut, Woobie Rumple, and brave Belle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayila/pseuds/Mayila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle has always been afraid of the storm and when it invades the Dark Castle, she seeks reassurance in Rumplestiltskin’s arms. She will however find much more that night than only calming her shattered nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Night, Loud Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> AU Dark Castle.  
> Just a fluffy smut, nothing dark or violent.
> 
> A follow-up called "Brave in the morning" is here: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/2694884>
> 
> ~~~~~~  
> Tasertrickshipper was a beta, thank you :*

A loud clap of thunder cut through the silence, making her room rumble. The wooden shutters creaked sinisterly and a second later flew open with a bang, a sharp cold blast of wind blowing into the room. The next thunder resounded, even louder this time as the windows were open.

She probably should get up and close the shutters, but her body was completely frozen with fear.  
A dark room became suddenly completely white, as the lightning cut the sky, and then again there came the impenetrable darkness, the dead silence following.

She shivered, numb hands reaching for the blanket and pulling it over her head. It was a silly thing to do, but the only thing she was able to do now. Since she was a wee child the thunderstorms have terrified her; in the past her mother would come and lie beside her, holding her close and chasing away the imagined demons, and after she died, her father took the role of reassuring her when the storm appeared. Now however, her father wasn't with her anymore. She was in the Dark Castle and her dear papa was hundreds of miles away in his own castle.

She snuggled into the blanket even more when the next lightning illuminated the room. She could do this, she told her herself. She could survive this storm, first storm she experienced in this new home, all by her own… She was brave, wasn’t she? She’d always believed in that.

But then was a terrible thump, echoing in every fiber of her body, and in seconds she was on her feet and past the door, running across the corridors, having for a guide only a small amount of light provided by the candlesticks hanging at the walls. She didn’t care about the cold marble under her bare feet or the general castle’s chill, and due the adrenaline rushing through her veins, she couldn’t even really feel it.

She didn’t stop in her rush, until she stood inside Rumplestiltskin’s bedroom. Only then did she pause, leaning against heavy oak door and catching her breath. The room was dark, but with the lightning still appearing every few moments, she could make out the location of the four-poster bed. Rumplestiltskin lay there, his shape visible in the short moments of bright light, and he appeared to be in a deep sleep. How could anyone sleep in such a horrible weather?, she wondered.

Thunder resounded again and she trembled, her feet slowly leading her towards the bed.

She was never in this room. Rumplestiltskin didn’t directly forbid her to walk here, but she never dared anyway. It was his personal space, and just as he respected hers, never putting a foot in her bedroom, she respected his as well.  
But not tonight. Tonight she needed a warm body next to her, to be held by someone able to protect her (although logically she knew there was nothing to be protected from) and soothe her. There was a small voice in the back of her head, whispering that he could just as easily mock her and throw from his room, laughing at her stupid unfounded fear. But she didn’t think he would. She has spent few months in this castle, after so much time getting well accustomed to it and to its master. And now, with all certainty, she could say that Rumplestiltskin was not at all as bad as the stories painted him.

He always was good to her, though he teased and mocked her at times too, but never he was cruel. He even saved her life once, catching her when she fell from the ladder, the memory of his stunned face still making her smile. They’ve spent countless evenings by the fireplace, her reading aloud and him listening captivated. They ate dinners together, her chatting about the books, and although at the beginning she did all the talking, as time passed he had opened up to her; he started participating in the conversation, sharing stories about his deals and places he visited, and often he would make dark quips that never failed to make her laugh - his sense of humor was peculiar, true, but she found it suited her perfectly.

Often he hid behind the mask, pretended to be indifferent, but she could see right through it. He cared. He proved many times that he did, even if he didn’t mean for her to see it. It was still incredibly hard to reach him, but sometimes he opened up, let her see through his mask, even if for just a second before it slipped back on his face; and she cherished every moment when she could see the real man inside.

Living with Rumplestiltskin has been changeling though; he liked to keep to himself, hide behind his theatrics and giggles, and if she dug too deep, he would puff himself to his tower, avoiding her for the rest of the day. At times he tried to scare her, but his attempts have always failed, as she could see it for what it was – an act. She knew he would never hurt her, and as ridiculous as it may sound – she trusted him.

And so she wasn’t afraid now too. Felt a little bashful, yes, but not scared. It wasn’t a beast’s lair as many would say. It was just Rumplestiltskin’s bedroom. And she shouldn’t be here because of that very fact.  
But then a horrifying thunder resounded again, and without further thinking she let her feet carry her, until she stood at the edge of the bed.

She leaned down a little, her eyes already adjusted to the darkness, being able to make out the outline of his face. He laid on his back, a soft snoring sounds coming out from his parted mouth and rising up a curly strand of hair which fell over his face. He was buried under the covers almost entirely, only his head and shoulders popping out.

He looked really peaceful like that, and she wished she didn’t have to wake him. But she truly didn’t want to be alone right now. So a deep breath she took, and gently she placed her hand at his shoulder, squeezing.  
“Rumplestiltskin?” Her voice was barely louder than a whisper, but in the deafening silence the sound echoed in her ears as if it was a scream. She swallowed hard, her heart still racing violently; she really needed a tight hug to calm her nervous system… but Rumplestiltskin didn’t react in any way. He was still soundly asleep and Belle took another deep breath before gripping his shoulder a little tighter and giving him a shake, while repeating his name louder.

This time she gained some reaction from him. He grunted and stirred, and she quickly snatched her hand away, placing both of them before her. She fidgeted with her fingers nervously, while he slowly opened his eyes and they landed at hers.

For a moment they just looked at each other, his drowsy mind needing some time to fully focus on what his eyes were seeing.  
And when the image before him finally connected with his brain, his eyes widened and he raised himself up on his elbows, a confused frown etched on his face.

“Belle? What are you doing here?” Before she could answer however, he pulled on a mask, the confusion on his face leaving place to apparent annoyance.

“Whatever reason it is that made you interrupt my dream, it better be a good one, dearie.” His voice took on a dangerous edge, but she could see through it. He tried to look and sound irritated at her presence, threatening even maybe, but there was a concern behind the mask, situated deeply in his gleaming eyes, and he couldn’t hid that from her.

She smiled shyly, and nodded towards the window. “There is a thunderstorm,” she whispered, matter of factly, and he glanced briefly at the window, following her gaze.

“There is?”

As if answering him, the room lit white, and a moment later the thunder bashed somewhere, making another loud horrifying sound. She shivered violently, barely resisting the urge to jump into his bed right away and snuggle into his side. Instead, she hugged herself around her middle, but it did nothing to calm her. She was more and more terrified with every passing second and the storm was only increasing instead of going away. The next thunder stroke and she strengthened her grip, the tears of fear appearing in her eyes. If it was possible, her heart would have now jumped out from her chest and run to hide in some wardrobe or under the bed perhaps. Somewhere safe and out of sight.

Every petrified cell of her body was telling her that standing in the middle of the room, opposite the window, while raging storm outside, wasn’t safe at all. It was silly. But she couldn’t help it.

She cast Rumplestiltskin a panic-stricken look, and her face had to be expressing a true dread, because his stern mask faded, replaced by the real concern and a hint of wonder.

“Are you afraid? Of the storm?”

She nodded and shifted at her feet, forcing her voice to work. “I always have been. Please… can I stay with you tonight?” It was a quiet and weak plea, but it was all she could utter now, the fear eating her alive. More lightning and thunder weren’t helping at all.

He was silent for a long moment, clearly making an internal struggle with himself. She started to lose hope, more tears gathering at her eyes and a tight knot squeezing her heart, when suddenly Rumplestiltskin sighed heavily, the two nearby candlesticks igniting, casting a warm gleam around them, and he scooted at the opposite edge of the bed, pulling the covers open for her. She let out a shuddering breath of relief and quickly slipped under the warm quilt.

It already felt much better, so much safer than being alone. But it wasn’t enough still. Her nerves calmed only insensibly, and she still needed, and wanted, to be in a tight embrace. But Rumplestiltskin placed himself firmly at the very edge of the bed, staying motionlessly at his back, trying to breathe as quietly as possible, that his presence was barely noticeable.

She shifted, leaning on her side, and reached for him. When her hand clashed with his arm, she could feel him getting stiff and his breath hitching in his throat. If she wasn’t so terrified, she would have found that quite amusing.

She tugged at his sleeve a little, trying to urge him to move closer to the middle, but he stubbornly didn’t react. So instead, she sneaked to his side, until she could feel his lean body against hers, the warmth radiating from him seeping into her, as the smell of musk combined with sandalwood and spices reached her nostrils, its familiarity comforting.

He still didn’t make any move at all, neither to pull her in, nor to push her away, so she took the liberty and pillowed her head at his chest, her left arm draping over his waist. She entwined their legs together, her feet touching his warm ones and making her suddenly very aware of how cold her own feet were, how in fact her entire body became cold from her walking through the castle in nothing but thin nightgown.

But now it wasn’t cold anymore. It was warm, and cozy. But not quite right. If not for the fact that he was breathing, slowly and shallowly, but still, and the fact that she could feel his heartbeat under her ear, she wouldn’t have been even sure if she’s lying next to a living person. Could she really be surprised by that reaction though? The man was centuries old as she suspected, and from interacting with him she concluded that he didn’t get much of a human contact during that time. The thought saddened her; she couldn’t imagine surviving so long without a human touch.

Since the moment she had realized he wasn’t such a beast at all, she allowed her tactile side to show, regularly touching him in some manner, going as far as hugging him on few occasions; never however was she so close to him before as she was now.

She tightened her grip at his waist and let out a deep sigh. Her nerves already started to settle down, and the next clap of thunder didn’t put her entire body into alarm. It still made her heart beat rapidly, but it didn’t feel as violent. She was in a safe place now, every fiber of her body was concordant as to that.

She smiled when his arm tentatively wound around her shoulder and the other moved gently at her back. For a moment he was tense again, as if expecting her to shrug off from his embrace and leave the room hurriedly, realizing that the whole thing was a mistake. She made no move however, and after several long seconds he relaxed a little, and started to draw small circles on her back.

Belle sighed in contentment. His big hand (it always amused her, how such a small person could have such big hands…) felt warm against her skin, a little roughness there scratching her back pleasantly. She always wondered how his skin would feel. Would be warm or cold? Dry or damp? Coarse as it looks or maybe soft despite? Now she knew how his hand felt against the bare space of her upper back, and it felt really _really_ good.

Being so close to him, her thoughts wandered where they often did in these times. She couldn’t stop thinking about his hands moving from her back to travel to other areas, and she cursed the blush that crept up at her face.  
She was a lady, and she shouldn’t be thinking such things about a man. The maids in her old castle would have fainted if they knew what was settled in her mind… But that was the important detail. They weren’t here, and she wasn’t a lady anymore. She was a caretaker. And there were only her and Rumplestiltskin here, no one to judge her or condemn.  
And she was just curious, that’s all. She has always been a curious girl... The fact that as the months went by in the Dark Castle she grew really fond of Rumplestiltskin, her heart singing when he was nearby and the urge to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him senseless almost overwhelming, had nothing to do with it. Nothing at all.

Another thunder resonated behind the window, and it violently ripped her from her reverie, causing her to squeeze Rumplestiltskin so tight that it had to be painful for him. He said nothing however, just grunted a little, and pulled her closer even, his arms trying to embrace as much of her as possible, and her grip at him gradually loosened.

She had to focus at now, so to not be so startled by the thunder again. She took a few deep breaths, and when her breathing finally evened, she tilted her head to look at Rumplestiltskin’s face.  
He watched her attentively, but his roaming hands stilled when her eyes found his. She could see how he swallowed, her eyes momentarily moving to his throat and the bobbing Adam’s apple, and he shifted slightly, obviously not feeling comfortable.  
Without letting herself think about what she was doing, she braced herself at her right arm, the second sliding from his waist up to his face, the backs of her fingers gently brushing his cheek. It was a bit softer than the skin at his hand, she noted with wonder, and she moved her fingertips to touch his lips. He parted them a little, a movement more reflexive than purposeful, and she almost gasped at how incredibly warm and soft they felt.

Oh, how much she wanted to kiss these lips…

No, she had to stop this thoughts before he noticed them, written clear on her face.

Or maybe he wanted that too?, she wondered. It wasn’t very difficult for her to see through his masks most of the time, but she never could see too deeply. He always fled before she could read him properly.  
He liked her, of that much she was sure, but was there something more? Were his true feelings reaching as deeply as hers? Could she ever find out?

She flicked her eyes up to his own, realizing that she’s been staring at his lips while thinking about them, and even more of the blush rose at her face. His eyes narrowed slightly then, his breath coming faster. She smiled shyly at him and moved her hand, resting it just above his ear, her fingers instinctively reaching for his hair. She loved his hair. It was so nicely curly and just as pleasant to touch as she imagined.

It was actually quite amusing, how thanks to her phobia she was now able to explore him as she so desired for a long time, she mused.

He was a mystery. Quite an interesting one for that matter. And he was a challenge. Long weeks took her to get to know him a tiny bit, and even more weeks to get him to trust her. It wasn’t a complete trust, but it was bigger than he placed in anyone else, and that fact itself was worth of cherishing. But there was still a question, one amongst many others, that was incessantly nudging at her mind. Somehow it felt like a right moment to ask it right now.

“Why did you want me here?” Her voice was still very quiet, but she knew he could hear her.

“I believe that it was you who came here and asked to lie in my bed…” Was his answer, a teasing note in his voice, and she rolled her eyes at him, smacking his chest playfully. He frowned at that, but failed to hide an amused twist of his lips.  
Relenting, he let the grin take over his face, and they both were smiling at each other for a longer time. It finally melted away and she looked at him pointedly, still waiting for the real answer.  
He sighed, a long and heavy sound, and he cocked his head, looking in the direction of the window. He fought for the answer, for the words, but none came.

Eventually he looked back at her, his face open and a longing written on his features, and she smiled reassuringly, glad that he decided not to hide his emotions from her, although her heart was squeezed tight at what she saw there.  
“You were lonely, weren’t you?” She whispered, searching his face for confirmation. As if on reflex he tried to pull on a mask, but he gave up the attempt almost immediately, his oversized eyes filled with sadness telling her everything.

He _was_ lonely. Now, knowing it for sure, her heart broke for him. No one deserved to be lonely, to be left completely alone. Of course, he was the Dark One, and he purposely scared people away, but she always thought that there had to be someone, one friend at least.  
Now, spending so much time with him, she knew; there was no one. He had contact with people, when he was making deals, but that was it. She suspected that no woman dared to look at him twice, not to mention touching him. Many people were repulsed by him. She remembered stories told by one of the knights at her father’s castle; he had once made a deal with Rumplestiltskin. He didn’t want anything particularly big, so the price wasn’t any big too. But the man focused on describing the Dark One, his looks and antics, and she overheard some of this. When she actually saw Rumplestiltskin, the surprise was great. Yes, his appearance wasn’t quite human, but it was not at all as hideous and frightening as the knight described.  
She never felt repulsed by him. Most contrary in fact. She found him quite beautiful in his own way, and definitely very interesting. When she opened the curtains, a sunny light falling at his face, his skin started to shine slightly, the small scales reflecting the sunlight, and it was truly a beautiful and mesmerizing view.

He made a small strangled sound and it pulled her from her musings. She smiled, looking into his huge amber eyes, and swallowed a sudden lump in her throat.  
She wanted to kiss him so badly… She wanted to show him that someone not only could want him, but that someone actually did want him. That he didn’t need to be alone anymore; in every sense.

To be true, she was terrified that he would not want that, not from her. That she would only destroy their tentative friendship. But it was such a perfect opportunity right now, to do what she has longed to do for long weeks, and she was pretty sure she would not get another chance to do that. It was now or never.

With a new resolve, she leaned into him more, bringing her face so very close to his, her eyes not leaving his for a moment. His eyes widened, and if not the position he was in now, she suspected he would bolt and flee, as he always did when they got too close and he stopped feeling confident. But he couldn’t move anywhere from here, so she slowly closed the distance, clumsily slanting her lips against his, and closing her eyes.

She had never kissed anyone before, but she had read about it in her novels. The real kiss was quite different than how she imagined it however, and she suddenly felt nervous about her lack of ability, becoming very aware of how clumsy her movements were. He didn’t seem to mind though, as he finally responded to the kiss, his grip on her tightening a little, and he brought one hand up to her chin, tilting it slightly for a better angle. She sighed at that, and suddenly his tongue brushed across her bottom lip and slipped inside her mouth. A small whimper escaped her when their tongues first touched; the feeling foreign to her and a bit strange, but at the same time very pleasant. His tongue felt wet and hot against hers, and she experimentally slid her tongue against his. He groaned at that, sending a tickling butterflies down to her stomach.

Their kiss was quite sloppy and awkward at first, but they quickly caught the right rhythm for them, slow and unhurried. And the longer they kissed, the more accustomed to the feelings she became. All she could think now, was how perfect it felt. How perfect _he_ felt. It was even better than she had imagined, better than any description in any book she’d been reading, because this was actually real, actually happening. It was not in her mind or on a paper; their lips, their tongues really touching, their bodies really hugging, and oh, this reality was simply fantastic, and she would be happy if it never ended.

But then, of course, another thunder stroke, startling her, and she accidently sunk her teeth into his bottom lip.

“Oh, I’m so sorry…” she quickly murmured, pulling away from him to look at his face. His eyes were closed and his expression positively sluggish, all worries and sorrows washed away, replaced by warmth and fondness.

“I don’t mind,” he said, his voice low and sounding almost human, more so than she ever heard from him.  
He cocked his head to the side, his eyes opening to peer at her curiously, and she bit her lip in anticipation. He wanted to ask a question, she could tell, and she also knew what it was gonna be.

“Why did you kiss me?”

She smiled slightly as she locked eyes with his. People say that eyes can tell the truth. He could maybe not believe in her next words, but he had to believe in her eyes.

“Because I wanted to. And because I… -” the words she wanted to say died in her throat, and she searched her brain for a replacement, the one at least relatively accurate, but easier to say. “-Care for you.”

He stared at her, his face filled with disbelief, but all he could find in her eyes was sincerity. He frowned, as if not believing that too, but then his face relaxed, and he let out a shuddering sigh, a tiny smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

Her eyes drifted to his lips then, and she lowered her head, but stopped inches from his face, letting him close the distance this time. He did so in a matter of seconds, but this kiss was nothing like the first one. He kissed her with passion, and after a moment rolled them over, so that she ended up on her back and he hovered over her. She didn’t dwell on their position, feeling perfectly safe in his arms, and with more room for her hands now, she traced them along his spine, down and up, feeling him shudder under her touch.  
Eventually she moved one hand to his neck and second buried into his, now quite disheveled, hair. She gently ran her fingernails across his scalp, and he made the most erotic grunt, the sound of it striking right between her legs.  
This time when the thunder came it didn’t startle her. She barely even noticed it. The outside world could have ceased to exist right now, because everything what was a world for her right now, was right here. The bedroom, the cozy bed, and Rumplestiltskin in her arms. There was nothing more she could possibly need or care about right at this moment.

He leaned on his left elbow, while his right hand moved alongside her body, a ghostly touch at first, tentative and avoiding any private areas. But as she kept kissing him and massaging his scalp, he eventually grew bolder, and to her delight, he started to actually touch her.

He stroked her sides for a moment, his gentle hand kneading her flesh, and then his fingers slid up to her ribs, brushing the outside of her breasts. This alone made her moan, and she immediately felt embarrassed because of it. It seemed to only encourage him though, and carefully he cupped her entire breast into his palm. She shivered in pleasure as his thumb brushed her nipple through the linen fabric, the little bud hardening under his caress. His hand slid down, fingers curling at the hem of her nightgown, their lips separating as he pulled back, a shy smile at his face.

“Can I remove it?” His eyes were big and hopeful, but with a trace of fear that she may refuse, or even worse, feel offended.

She tried to keep her face from heating up, but couldn’t really. No man had ever seen her naked, or even in her nightclothes for that matter. She had always refused Gaston to see her, because she just didn’t trust him, and his hungry look, even when she was fully dressed, was disgusting.  
It was different with Rumplestiltskin though. She trusted him, more in fact than she trusted anyone. She knew that if it started to be too much for her, she just had to tell him and he would stop.

“Yes,” she said, her voice coming out as a breathless whisper. Rumplestiltskin’s face lit up, making him suddenly look like a happy puppy, and she couldn’t hold back her own bright smile.

He pulled back from her, kneeling beside her, and a second later he flicked his wrist and the nightgown was gone, baring her completely to his view.

Looking at his face, she could see his eyes going wide, as they wandered across her body, and his mouth hung open. There was hunger in his eyes, the pure lust darkening them, but there was also a curiosity in there and some dose of disbelief, as if he was seeing some sort of marvel and couldn’t quite believe in it. No one has ever looked at her that way before, and it was making her rather breathless.

Though her heart was pounding wildly in her chest and the blush probably covered her entire upper body, she smiled and squeezed his arm encouragingly when his hand faltered above her bare breast. He shot her a little wavering smile, and fixed his eyes at her bosom, finally moving his fingers to tentatively graze the soft skin of her breast. She gasped at the wonderful sensation, and watched with parted lips as he gently dragged his dark claw against her taunt nipple. She couldn’t keep her body immobile anymore, her hips raising up at their own accord, seeking more contact.

He kept touching her tentatively, his eyes huge and curious and his face strained in focus, and she wondered how long it was since he was with a woman last time. Had to be quite long, she suspected, judging by his uncertain touch and treating her as if she was some rare, fragile treasure. Or maybe it was just because it was her, maybe he dreamed about that moment just as she did?  
It wasn’t important at the moment, she decided. Right now she needed his touch somewhere else, and  _wanted it_  desperately.

Trying to calm her shaking hands, she grabbed one of his and guided it down her body, letting out a contented sigh when it brushed her curls. His eyes widened even more, if that was possible, and he groaned as his fingers came in contact with her wetness. She had touched herself on occasion, more often since she came to this castle and discovered her attraction to its master, but it never felt as heavenly as his touch did right now.

His fingers slid through her slick folds, and when they brushed against her sensitive bundle, a loud moan tore itself from her throat. Before she could start feeling embarrassed, he tore his eyes from her nether regions, fixing them at her face, and bent down to kiss her. He didn’t deepen the kiss this time though, instead sliding his mouth lower, brushing his lips against her neck, marking a path down her cleavage, until he reached her breasts. His hot lips clasped around her nipple, his teeth scraping it gently, wet tongue quickly darting out to lick at it soothingly, while one of his long fingers slowly slid into her opening as the thumb circled her clit, and her whole body quivered in incredible pleasure. Her own fingers had never given her sensations as powerful as this, and she certainly could get used to this, to his touch.

It didn’t take long for her to tumble over the edge, her eyes closing tight and mouth opening in a silent cry, as her inner walls clenched around his finger and waves of white bliss washed over her. When finally her mind cleared and she was able to open her eyes, she met his stare, lustful and adoring simultaneously.  
He licked his lips subconsciously, savoring her with his eyes, a gesture that immediately took away her newly re-found breath.

Her eyes darted down, landing on the visible bulge in his pants. She had enough knowledge from books to know what it meant, however he seemed not intent on continuing. His recent boldness seemed to have deserted him now, when she was sated. She didn’t plan on leaving him in that state though, besides, she didn’t want this to end just yet.

Ignoring the rising shyness, she pulled herself to a kneeling position, slowly sliding her hands up and down his arms, and giving him a small smile. She could see his Adam’s apple bobbing, and she moved her hands to his chest, slowly opening the buttons of his soft cotton shirt one by one, her eyes following every bit of uncovered delicious skin. He didn’t try to stop her, though she could feel how tensed he was, his body trembling slightly, and he clenched his hands at his thighs, trying to stay still.

She finally opened his shirt wholly, shoving it off from his shoulders and onto the floor. She placed her hands at his hairless grainy chest, stroking down to his surprisingly smooth stomach, and back again to the chest, feeling the muscles under her palms twitch slightly at her movements. His skin felt pleasant under her fingers, despite of its coarseness. He was a bit sweaty, which made the texture of his skin feel slightly clammy, but it didn’t gross her out. He expected her to be repulsed, she could see that in his eyes; the lust was gone from them, replaced by what she could only describe as sheer panic, and his breath was coming in short pants. He looked so scared at that moment, that she couldn’t stop herself from pulling him into a tight embrace, her face pressing into the crook of his neck, ghosting a warm breath over his skin, and her hands holding him with all the strength she possessed.

They were flesh to flesh, and she could feel his covered hardness brushing against her hip, making her want to pull off his pants from him and see all of him, touch all of him, feel all of him. A shameless thoughts, deepening her blush all the more, but it was what she wanted, how she felt, and she didn’t think she should feel embarrassed of that. They both clearly wanted the same thing, to her delight, though he seemed too ashamed of his body to ask for it. She needed to show him what she wanted and _who_ she wanted, and so she pressed into him more, coaxing him to lie down.

He did so without much of a protest, and she straddled him, his hands grasping her hips reflexively, helping her to gain a better balance, though his expression remained sheepish. She aimed to send him a reassuring smile, although she wasn’t actually quite sure what to do next. So far she managed to be quite bold, but with her total lack of experience she was treading in the dark, and the fear of doing something wrong or embarrassing herself in his eyes was starting to get to her.  
She tried to calm herself, not wanting him to think that she had second thoughts, and to distract herself from her self-conscious thoughts she bent down to kiss at his jaw. She trailed kisses down his neck, trying to repeat what he had done to her earlier. When her mouth slid to his chest, her lips carefully closing around his nipple, his loud groan and buck of his hips gave her so much needed courage. She wanted to spent more time at his chest, but her innate curiosity took the better of her. She proceeded to kiss her way down, memorizing the strange texture and salty taste of his skin, and storing away for later use the way he wriggled when her lips brushed against his ribs.

When his hips were at her eye line she stopped, and casted a quick glance at his face. He was watching her closely, his chest raising and falling in rhythm to his labored and uneven breath. Giving him a smile and kissing his hipbone, she returned her eyes to his crotch, admiring the way his pants were tented. She chewed her lip in thought for a moment, before coming to a decision. She brought her hand up, placing it gently at the bulge, and she heard him suck in breath. Her fingers traced the length of him, her curiosity only intensified. Casting a quick glance at his face to judge his expression, which turned out to be still a mix of disbelief, lust, and adoration, she dared to hook her fingers under the elastic, and pulled the pants down his legs, throwing them at the floor, exposing Rumplestiltskin fully to her view. His body tensed when she lied her eyes on him, and he looked at her in a way as if he either expected her to run away or to start laughing at him.

Her heart sank when she looked at his scared eyes, but beneath fear there was also pleading, pleading with her to stay, to not reject him, not now, not after everything they’ve just done.  
And if she hadn’t been in love with him already, she would have surely fell for him now.

He looked heartbroken when she shifted, but when instead of leaving she scooted closer, bringing her face close to his own, his expression changed into hopeful. With a gentle hand she cupped his cheek, thumb stroking his jaw and lips, and she smiled at him with affection, before leaning down and kissing him ardently, trying to pour into the kiss an assurance that she’s not going to leave, that she’s perfectly fine with his body and with his entire person.

And she truly was. The odd skin texture and gray-green color had never really affected her, as she’s always been paying more attention to someone’s inside than their looks. And there was much more to Rumplestiltskin than only an eccentric imp most people saw.

Not stopping peppering his mouth with kisses, she slid her hand down his body, carefully cupping his hardness. She has never done this before, so she felt a little unsure when she started to slowly move her hand along his length. She was glad when he responded earnestly, clutching his hand at her scalp to keep her close, and with a moan deepening their kiss. Soon his hand covered hers, and he adjusted her grip. For a few moments he kept moving her hand, showing her how to please him, and she stopped their kiss to focus on the movement, trying to memorize it. When he withdrew his hand, she mimicked the motion he showed her, trying her best to give him pleasure, but even as he let out a long groan, she somehow knew that he craved more than that. And so did she.

In his arms she felt truly wonderful; safe and cared for, and no longer lonely. She felt courageous with him, able to take the first step when he was too afraid to do it himself. She felt as she never did in a man’s presence before; her body wet and hot and wanting. She knew that he wanted more too, though he wouldn’t dare to ask it from her.  
No one would have believed how shy and tender he truly was, she mused.

His body suddenly trembled violently, and he let out a series of groans, thrusting into her hand faster. His face was a picture of pure ecstasy, and she loved how beautiful he was, loved how vocal he was, and loved his musky smell too. She felt warmth spreading inside her at seeing him in such pleasure, and knowing she’s the one giving it to him. In that moment her mind was made up; she knew what she wanted. She wanted to be one with him, for them to be joined flesh and soul.

The moment she removed her hand from him, his eyes flew open and stared at her in confusion and hurt.

“I want more, Rumplestiltskin,” she whispered, her face reddening despite her willing it not to. His body relaxed at the realization that she didn’t intent to leave him in that state, but his face looked hesitant.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes”, she didn’t need to think twice about the answer, she knew she wanted this; more than anything. He nodded and didn’t ask more, touching her shoulders to gently bring her up, and as she was level with him, he flipped them over, leaning over her and supporting his weight on his forearms.

She raked her hands through his hair, an action she knew she will be repeating as often as possible from now on, and she locked her eyes with his, smiling at him lovingly and trustingly. He smiled back, although it didn’t quite reach his eyes, still somewhat filled with doubt.

“It may hurt…”

“I know, but it’s okay. I trust you.” She told him, and he shook his head with an amazed expression, his eyes becoming somewhat damp, before he quickly blinked the wetness away. She felt his fingers move up her leg, until they grasped her knee, bending it and bringing her leg up, arranging it around his waist. He lined them up then, taking hold of his engorged cock. His eyes didn’t leave her face once, searching attentively for any signs of discomfort or changing her mind, and finding none.

She let out a gasp when he slowly entered her, the sensation of his blunt head inside her a foreign but nice feeling. He stopped then, and she gave his shoulder a little squeeze, encouraging him to go on.  
When he broke her barrier there was a sharp tug of pain, causing her body to instinctively tense up. Rumplestiltskin stilled immediately and looked at her with concern, his hands gently stroking her sides, trying to make her feel better.

The pain faded away as quickly as it appeared, leaving place for pleasure, and her body relaxed again, adjusting to his thickness. He was hard and hot inside her, and it was an incredible feeling. Her face lit up with a bright smile and she brought her hand up to his face, brushing away the hair that fell there, and pulling his face down to hers for a kiss. For a moment they stayed like this, but eventually he carefully moved his hips, sheathing himself in a little more, before slowly pulling out.

It sent pleasant jolts through her body, almost bringing tears to her eyes at how perfect it felt to finally be with him like this. She had dreamed about it for long weeks, them together being her fantasy when she touched herself, but it was so much better in reality, with all of her senses being stimulated at once.  
Her eyes kept savoring his adorable face, until he hid it in the crook of her neck, starting to pepper it with small kisses. Her ears absorbed each pleased sound he made, and every fiber of her body felt his own moving against her, his strokes becoming harder and faster.

One of his hands moved to cup her breast while simultaneously he nibbled at her earlobe, and she gasped, accidently raking her fingernails over his back. She wanted to apologize, but he just moaned in reaction and thrust into her harder, so she figured that he liked it. She scraped over his back again, and his hand left her breast to grasp at the sheets instead. The pressure was building up in her, but it was not yet close of approaching the peak, when his body started to tremble, and she noticed his movements have lost their rhythm and became erratic. A moment later he became stiff, releasing a long loud groan into her ear, a sound almost animalistic, causing the blood in her veins to boil from sheer eroticism of it.

She hold him tight as he shook in the waves of pleasure, and when spent he collapsed at top of her, she didn’t mind. The closeness and his weight were comforting, the heat of his body seeping into hers felt wonderful, and she leisurely stroked her hands over his back, smiling against his shoulder when she heard his contented purr.

His nose nuzzled her neck for a moment, before he pushed himself up on his elbows a bit, peering into her eyes worriedly.

“How do you feel? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

She shook her head and blinked hard, his concerned words bringing tears to her eyes.

“Of course you didn’t hurt me. I’m perfectly fine.” She assured him and gave him a peck on the lips. His face brightened at that, the worry leaving him and his eyes shining with adoration and gratefulness. Before she had the chance to marvel at the latter, he rolled on his side, and pulled her against him, her back pressed against his front. His right arm snaked under her head, working as a pillow, while with the other he conjured up a magic that cleaned them from the mess they’ve made, and a second later the warm covers were around them, warding off the coldness, though he didn’t put back on them their clothing. She liked it that way, actually.

Done with magic, his arm draped over her, his palm resting at her stomach, and fingers idly drawing small circles there, as he pressed his face into her hair and let out a happy hum.

She felt truly relaxed, and absentmindedly stroking his arm that her head was pillowed on, she let herself get lost in her thoughts.

It was definitely the best experience of her life, and she just hoped he wouldn’t come to regret it in the morning. She still didn’t know what his feelings towards her were, if they went beyond physical attraction, but his tenderness made her feel truly cherished. His adoring looks and touches only added to her already swollen heart for him, but she knew that between the two of them, he wouldn’t be the first one to make confessions – she had to make that step first, if she wanted them to move anywhere beyond one magnificent night.  
Yes, tomorrow maybe, right in the morning, she would talk with him.  
And she would do the brave thing and bare her soul and her heart before him… - and even if he didn’t reciprocate the depth of her feelings towards him, she was sure he would be gentle with announcing that to her; and then, at least, she would still have the memory of this night to cherish forever.

At the moment, however, she was content in just lying here in his arms, resting after their wonderful exertion, and relishing in not being alone anymore.

Hugging his hands around her more tightly, she pressed herself closer into him and closed her eyes, banishing the thoughts away from her drowsy mind, and awaiting for what she was sure would be a pleasant, peaceful sleep.

For next several minutes she could feel his hot breath at her neck, and little kisses planted there and at her shoulder, bringing a happy smile to her face, until the sleep claimed her.

She couldn’t even remember when the storm, which originally brought her here, had ended.  
But, in the end, this storm was the best thing that had recently happened to her; to the both of them.  
Because it brought them together.

**Follow-up in the “Brave in the morning” fic.**

 


End file.
